


Truth or Dare  || Jinson

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Truth or Dare, jackjin - Freeform, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: How hard it is to love someone who doesn't know anything about your feelings, Jackson can only sing a song about it too well. Too much he desires his Hyung, so one evening he comes up with a plan to find out if his love is really one-sided or if there could be more.





	Truth or Dare  || Jinson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437719) by love2jae. 



Totally exhausted, Jackson sat on the floor, his head resting on his hands as he watched in fascination as Bambam and Jinyoung practiced their performances. He burned every single movement of the older one into his head, every smile made him smile too, while the others were fooling around next to him and didn't notice his dreaming. Although Jackson saw exactly how unpleasant it was for Jinyoung, he looked so perfect in all of this.

Dreamily, he kept watching Jinyoung until they had finished the song and he walked to him with a big grin. "Don't look at me like this every time," Jinyoung tossed slightly embarrassed to him and sat next to him. "How do I look at You?" Jackson asked playfully and smirked at him from a side. "Just with that look. I know I'm not as good at this as you or Bam" in a way he sounded disappointed and upset, so Jackson's smile immediately disappeared, and he looked at him seriously. "You do this as well as we do. I like your rapper side" for a moment Jinyoung's eyes widened before he ashamedly looked to the side. "Thank you" he whisperd, which made Jackson smile again.

"Well, guys, that should be enough for today!" JB's sudden loud voice made them both flinch before they all looked at him. "We'll do the last practice tomorrow before the concert" relieved by the words of their leader, everyone sighed and thanked, while Jackson slowly got up. "Are you coming too, Jinyoungie? "He helpfully stretched his hand out to the black-haired one, who nodded to him and pulled himself up. For a quick second he stood close to Jackson, making him blush as he moved away from him.

"Are we going to have dinner?" Yugyeom asked the group and got a quick answer from the others, while Jackson was still standing on the spot in a daze. "Sseun-ah?" his head shot up immediately and he looked into Jinyoung's questioning face. "Is everything okay?" worried, he put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "What? Oh, yeah, everything is okay. I'm just a little exhausted," he replied calmly and put on a smile.

"You have to take more care of yourself, Sseun-ah" Jinyoung replied and dragged him with him so they could follow the others. Nodding, Jackson walked beside Jinyoung before his smile grew bigger. Every time Jinyoung called him like that, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He put him in a state of happiness that only Jinyoung himself could.

After the 7 boys could finally decide where to eat, they all sat in a small Korean restaurant, in a separate room. They ate and drank comfortably until late into the night, discussing and talking about everything as their alcohol levels slowly went higher and higher. So, Jackson leaned back on his hands, slightly drunk, and watched the others fool around as his look, as it had been so often, stayed on Jinyoung.

Every time, he was melting away, when he saw Jinyoung's wonderful smile, how small dimples formed on both sides and how he squeezed his eyes together. All his aura of embodying the calm man, made Jackson's heart beat faster. He had fallen in love with the older one a long time ago, but Jinyoung's attitude towards him confused him day by day. Sometimes he was just a little push away from finally kissing him and on the other hand he felt like there were worlds between them. Jackson wanted him so much, but he hadn't found the courage to tell him yet.

It was easy to notice, that Jackson was thinking so intensely. that Youngjae, sitting next to him, noticed it and leaned over to him. "Hyung? What are you making such a face about?" he whispered and placed his head on Jackson's shoulder. "I'm thinking..." Jackson replied calmly and leaned his head against Youngjae's. "What are you thinking about? Is it because of Peachie?" the younger one asked quietly and looked at Jackson from the side.

Embarrassed, he nodded at Youngjae and hoped that Jinyoung wouldn't notice anything as he suddenly saw Jaebum's angry glance. Their leader was nervously biting his lower lip, staring at Youngjae before their eyes met and he looked away. His jealousy was usually barely noticeable, but when he was drunk, Jaebum couldn't hide how much he felt for Youngjae. It had been crystal clear to everyone for a long time, only two didn't quite understand it yet, and that was themselves.

Then suddenly, Jackson came up with an idea.

With a grin on his face he leaned towards Youngjae, whispered something to him before Youngjae jumped up in shock and turned bright red. "Deal?" Jackson asked and put on a wide smile. "A-all right," he replied embarrassed and returned his smile, before turning to the others.

"Guys, guys, guys! Let's play a game. I'm so bored" Youngjae suddenly yelped. At the beginning, the others weren't enthusiastic, because they all knew exactly that Youngjae's favorite game, when he was drunk, was truth or dare. But after Jackson also begged for it and looked at them all with huge dog eyes, they gave in.

"All right, all right. Let's get started" the black haired one next to Jackson bounded up and down, while the others just sighed. A while passed, in which they played round after round, only harmlessly, but quickly it got on the dirty path, thanks to the alcohol. When it was Jackson's turn to pick someone, he grinned filthily in Youngjae's direction.

"Youngjae. Truth or dare?" "Dare!" it shot out of the younger one way too fast, making Jackson laugh. For a moment, he pretended to come up with an idea even though he already knew what he was going to ask for. "Mmmmh...kiss Jaebum for at least a minute" he said to Youngjae with a sassy grin. While Youngjae was blushing, Jaebum choked on his beer and almost coughed his lungs out.

"W-what?!" Jaebum asked and angrily glared at Jackson while everyone else giggled. Youngjae, meanwhile, slowly got up, walked around the table and sat down next to Jaebum, so they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Y-youngjae...you don't have to-" but he was already leaning over to him, pressing his lips against Jaebum's. Jackson squeezed up satisfied, the others holding their breath, while the two kissing ones drifted away completely. As soon as Jaebum had replied to his kiss, he turned the whole game and got dominant, so that he was laying over Youngjae, kissing him passionately.

"Uhm guys? Could you please stop? You can do this later" Mark spoke to the two and slapped Jaebum on the back of his head so they finally let go of each other. Grinning, both sat upright again and fixed their hair before Jackson nodded barely visible to Youngjae.

  
"Finally!" Bambam yelled into the crowd and made everyone laugh. "What do you mean, Finally?" Jaebum asked, irritated, but wondering, what made everyone laugh even more. "Oh nothing. Just go on, Youngjae" Jackson said laughing and grinned at him. "Okay. Mmh I choose Jinyoung" and with that, Youngjae started his part of the deal.

"I take Dare" Jinyoung replied calmly and took a sip of his beer. "Perfect! So, until tomorrow morning, answer all the questions you are asked with yes" " What?" Jinyoung asked confused. "An example. If we ask you if you pay today, you can only answer with yes" Youngjae explained to him, laughing, while Jinyoung got mad. The two discussed for a long time, the others added too, until the waitress politely asked them to leave, since the restaurant had been closed for a long time.

Jaebum and Youngjae had disappeared fast from the face of the earth, but they all knew where and what they were doing, while the rest tumbled home.

"Jinyoungie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked the black-haired guy as he was about to cross the street with the others. "Sure."

"Good. Then we'll see you guys tomorrow," smiling at them, Jackson pulled Jinyoung to himself before they said goodbye to each other and only the two were left. "What is Sseun- ah?" the older one whispered towards him and smiled happily. This was one of those moments when Jackson could hardly control himself. Just the way Jinyoung smiled at him, touched his arm and said his name. Everything about Jackson screamed for him, to pull him in and kiss him, but he had to wait a little bit longer. He took a step towards Jinyoung, smiled at him as he saw his red cheeks and quietly speaking to him.

"May I ask you one last question?"

"Aish...really? That's why you won't let me go to bed?" he whined and put his head in his neck. Self-controlled, Jackson bit his lip and looked at him with a lustful look, before he continued. "Only this last one. After that, I will stop"

"All right...what do you want?"

"Will you come to my home and sleep with me?" he whispered against Jinyoung's lips.

Suddenly Jinyoung turned bright red, his eyes widened in shock, before he took a step away from Jackson. "What...? J-jackson how drunk are you? Do you know what you're asking for?" Jinyoung replied with trembling voice.

However, his smile stayed the same and he took another step towards Jinyoung as he replied. "I know exactly what I'm asking for and I'm totally serious," Jinyoung slowly realized that he wasn't joking at all as he tried to avoid Jackson swaying. He could grab Jinyoung's arm at the last moment and support him before their eyes met again. "Jackson...w-why? I-I can't sleep with you..." nervously he chewed on his lip, clawing his fingers into Jackson's upper arms as he starred at the ground. "Because I want to sleep with you...and yes, you can. Or does that mean you don't want to do Youngjae's Dare?" Jackson confidently raised his face on his chin and looked at him lustfully, licking his lip as Jinyoung's eyes widened again.

Jackson knew very well this was his weak spot. Jinyoung hated it so much not to finish something. Especially when it came to something like that. "Give me a reason" he suddenly said with a calm voice to Jackson. "What?"

"Give me a reason to sleep with you," he replied with narrow eyes. Jackson grinned triumphantly at him with his widest smile, which he owned, and reached for his hand. "I even give you two reasons" he whispered in his ear and pulled him behind him, towards his apartment. Once there, Jackson pressed him against his door and looked deep into his eyes as Jinyoung looked at him confusingly.

"What the fuck are you doi-?" Without warning, Jackson pulled him towards him and kissed his neck. Impatiently, he sucked on the thin skin, licked over the dark spot he had given him, while Jinyoung tried to free himself from his grip. But the more Jackson kissed him, the weaker he got until he gave himself completely to the brown haired. Jackson's lips moved further, gently sucking on Jinyoung's collarbone before letting go. "That's reason number one" he breathed against his sensitive skin before looking into Jinyoung's bright red face.

"A-and... and reason number two...?" he asked breathlessly and stared into Jackson's eyes. "We're drunk, turned on and at my place" his grip around Jinyoung's neck relaxed, slowly sliding along his bare skin as his smile grew bigger. "W-what?" not getting him to speak, Jackson pulled him into his apartment and locked the door behind them. "So....what's your answer?" he asked the black haired one who looked frozen down.

Jackson leaned calmly against the metal door, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Jinyoung struggle with himself. He had him exactly where he wanted him. The thing with Youngjae's Dare, the fact that he was drunk and his weak spot on his neck harmonized perfectly at that moment.

Jackson knew exactly what his answer would be.

"Yes..."

Satisfied, he walked up to him, wanted to kiss him as Jinyoung put his hand on Jackson's mouth. "I have a request" he spoke to him and looked at Jackson completely seriously. "And that would be? " Jackson murmured into his hand, Jinyoung's face still firmly in his grip. "I will not allow you to kiss me" he replied and took his hand from Jackson's mouth. Confused, he looked at Jinyoung and tilted his head. " Excuse Me?"

"You are not allowed to kiss me. A kiss is passionate, sweet and should only happen between two loving ones" he replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jinyoung's words put a painful stitch into Jackson's heart and stole his smile. There was silence between them for a moment, Jackson didn't know exactly what to say. So long he waited to finally feel Jinyoung's wonderful lips against his own and now he rejected exactly that?

"Okay...so you want the unromantic way? No problem..." Without giving him the chance, Jackson grabbed his hip and lifted him up to carry him into his bedroom and throw him rudely on the bed. "I d-didn't mean it like that." With a trembling voice, he looked at Jackson with big eyes as he squeezed between Jinyoung's legs. Jackson's feelings just overturned too much as he could think clearly and became so harsher than he had planned.

  
In one pull, he took his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor regardless, before looking at Jinyoung from above and leaning towards him. "J-jack...w-wait please" but he ignored his request and sucked on his soft skin again. Jinyoung pushed his hands against Jackson's chest, tried to get him off, but Jackson just continued and slid his hands under Jinyoung's shirt. A soft moan overcame Jinyoung's lips, cheering Jackson to continue, but he still struggled against him.

"J-jackson. Jack. Sseun-ah! "suddenly he frozen, stopped give him more bite marks as Jinyoung took the chance and turned her position 180 degrees. "I told you to wait! Or do you want to force me to?" it shot out of Jinyoung as he clawed his nails into Jackson's naked skin.

Shocked by his words, Jackson looked at him with big eyes and woke up from his High. Slowly he sat up, gently laid his hands on Jinyoung's thigh and looked at him intensely. "No...no I don't want that. I want to sleep with you with your permission. I want you to feel good and satisfy you, so that you also enjoyed it," he replied and gently stroked the fabric of his jeans to calm him down. "I want you to like it when I do this..." slowly he slid higher, his fingers touching the soft skin under his shirt. "Or this one..." He kissed his jaw, his cheek, before slowly taking off his shirt.

"Believe me, I will pleasure you this night so you won't have a clear mind anymore" Jackson went on and took off his pants so that Jinyoung only sat on him in boxer shorts. "W- why? What am I to you that you want to do all of this with me?" Jinyoung asks with a bright red face, looking down. A little smile lay on Jackson's lips at his look. "Let's talk about this later" happily he gave him a kiss on the nose while his hands found their way back to Jinyoung's legs. He gently glided along them, higher and higher, until he disappeared under the thin material of his boxers and could finally feel his perfectly formed butt under his fingers. A nervous gasp escaped Jinyoung as he did and his grip on Jackson's shoulders tightened. "Don't... just go ahead."

"Hey. I may not seem like it right now, but I'm not a bad guy. I'm not the only one who should have fun," Jackson replied and squeezed harder into his skin, which made Jinyoung moan again. He continued without restraint, making a mess of Jinyoung's whole body before he took off his last piece of clothing and pulled him back onto his lap. Embarrassed by Jackson's stare, which literally stuck to his naked body, Jinyoung looked aside and bit his lower lip, driving Jackson's anger even more.

"Do you know how much it turns me on when you bite your lip?" He suddenly stopped and turned shyly to Jackson, while he was grinning at him filthy. "So much of what you do turns me on so incredibly" he whispered towards him and kissed Jinyoung's chest. "D-do you like me that much?" he asked quietly, trying to hide a moan, while Jackson heard a little unbelief in his voice. He lifted Jinyoung from himself, stood up and got rid of his clothes, when the black haired one ran bright red.

"See how much I like you?" Dirty grinning, he went back to bed, kneeled in front of Jinyoung before kissing his hot cheek. "Turn around," Jackson whispered into his ear before gently biting into it. For a moment, Jinyoung hesitated, looking unsure at his opposite before doing what was told him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want," he gently glided over Jinyoung's skin, kissing his neck before leaning over to his night table and taking out a small bottle.

Calmly he turned him to himself, pushed him slightly forward, so that he was on all fours before Jackson. Eagerly his hand glided over his ass before he spread a small amount of the liquid on his fingers and threw the bottle next to him on the bed. "Jackson..." Shyly, he gave him a side peep, which definitely gave Jackson the rest. Biting his lip, he returned Jinyoung's gaze and entered him with both fingers at once.

A painful moaning escaped him, his hands lost their strength, so he was lying on his upper body. His position allowed Jackson to get deeper into him, gently stretching him while Jinyoung moaned louder. "Do you like that?" he whispered towards him and continued calmly. "N-no..." Jinyoung panted against the sheet before a loud moan came over him. He began to push deeper into him, Fingerfucked him while Jinyoung become a moaning mess under him. The View who was given to Jackson turned him unbelievable on, as he couldn't control he's lust any longer. "Don't worry, you'll like it a lot more" with these words Jackson took his fingers out of him, grabbed the bottle again, to pump his fully erected member with it this time.

He softly kissed all over Jinyoung's back, wandering lower to place some on his butt too, before grabbing his hip and carefully pushing into him. A soft moan escaped Jackson, staring intently at him as Jinyoung clawed himself into the sheets and obviously tightened himself. Carefully but dominant, he reached for Jinyoung's arm, pulled him up to himself so that he could lean against Jackson. "Are you okay? "Jackson whispered into his ear while his hands stayed steady on his hip. "N-no...you...you're way too big" he moaned quietly in front of him and clawed himself into Jackson's arms.

"This will be better soon" much too Slow he began to move his hip against Jinyoung, touching every millimeter of his skin with his fingers as he slowly relaxed under his touches. Suddenly his voice got louder, he put his head on Jackson's shoulder and closed his eyes, which looked incredibly hot in Jackson's eyes. "Sseun-ah~"

"Yes baby?" He became teasingly faster, his hands gliding dangerously close to Jinyoung's middle, but he stopped shortly before.

"Please...touch me..." a filthy grin lay on Jackson's lips, but he didn't fulfill Jinyoung's wish. "I don't want you to come yet... we still have the whole night before us," so Jackson became slower again, removed his hands from his sensitive spot and let him suffer any more.

Anyway, that was Jackson's plan, but he didn't make the calculation with the look Jinyoung gave him.

With his lips slightly split, he turned his head to Jackson, looked at him with half-open eyes and laid his hands on Jackson's. "Please Sseunie~ you said you gonna make me feel good" he whispered much too close to his lips and bit his own with pleasure. Jackson's eyes widened for a second, his heart racing as if on a roller coaster as he was driven by his lust and did what Jinyoung wanted him to do.

With one hand on his thigh, he gripped with the other Jinyoung's member while pushing faster and harder into him. Jinyoung's moans became dangerously louder, sounding all over the room, if not through the walls, so Jackson held his hand onto his mouth. "If you go on like this, you'll be heard outside," Jackson panted towards him, he himself had to keep his voice in line and slowly noticed how he was coming closer and closer to his high. Rhythmically he moved his hip in harmony with his hand, pumping Jinyoung's member as he noticed the older one start twitching under all his touches. Roughly Jinyoung bit his lower lip, clawing his fingers into Jackson's thigh before his loud moaning broke out from him.

"Come for me baby. Let me hear your filthy voice begging for me" Jackson whispered into his ear before Jinyoung came not a second later with his name on his lips. Breathing heavily, Jinyoung was riding his orgasm, leaning weakly against him afterwards, while Jackson kissed him calmly. "Sseun-ah…" he whispered breathless, before he wines loud.

"Oh Baby… I'm not done with you yet" Without giving him the chance to catch his breath, he started pushing into him again, deep and hard, so Jinyoung started moaning again inevitably.

"S-seun-ah...Please I can't take it anymore." he was moaning between every new thrust, while Jackson continued without restraint. But Jackson couldn't stand it much longer, he also reached his limit. With one last hard thrust he pulled out of Jinyoung and came with a deep groan on his butt. completely broke, Jinyoung let himself fall forward, tried to get over the deep penetration, while Jackson gently stroked his back and cleaned himself and him. Weakly Jackson let himself fall next to him, took a deep breath before he turned to him.

Happily, he wiped Jinyoung's sweaty hair from his face, covering both of them up before Jackson gave him a last kiss on his cheek and both of them fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the next morning both sat comfortably in the bathtub, recovering from last night, while Jackson couldn't be happier. "Does your hip still hurt?" giggled the brown-haired one in Jinyoung's ear and wrapped his arms around his body. "Mmh...you could have been more gentle" Jackson saw his cheeks turning red up to his ears, which made him smile wider. "Excuse me" he lovingly slides through Jinyoung's hair and kissed his neck. "I just couldn't resist you."

"Why not?" Shyly, Jinyoung turned his face to him, saw Jackson with his maple brown eyes in his, before his stare fell on his lips. "You didn't tell me last night why you wanted to sleep with me. I can't believe you just wanted to sex." he quietly watched Jackson blush, but he didn't look away from him for a second. "I may like you more than you think."

"How much more? "hardly a single piece of paper would have been between her lips when Jackson passed it over with the following words.

"That much more" he carefully put his lips on Jinyoung's, waited a moment to see if he defended himself against it, but he didn't and so he leaned completely into the kiss. Jackson's hand on his cheek, turning him more towards him, enjoyed his buttery-soft lips as if this were the only kiss they would ever share, before he released again. "Oh...s-so much more?" Ashamed, Jinyoung looked down and turned forward again as Jackson snuggled up to him. "Does that bother you?" Jackson asked nervously, but he got no answer. "J-jinyoung?" he leaned towards him in a slight panic and wanted to look at him, but Jinyoung moved back.

"Jin-"

"It…it doesn't bother me...otherwise I wouldn't have let you kiss me," Jinyoung said to him, so now Jackson was the one who turned bright red. "So… you like me more than the others?" he asked quietly after Jackson had calmed down. He didn't get a clear answer, but Jinyoung's shy nod and the fact that he leaned more on Jackson was quite enough for him.

"Aaah...I really owe Youngjae something" Jackson sighed happily and laid his head into his neck.

"So you guys have planned it after all? " commented his sweetheart and leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder. "Let's say we had a deal."

 

Jinyoung doesn't need to know that Jackson helped Youngjae to get JB into his bed when he helped Jackson with Jinyoung.

That would be Jackson's secret for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this One Shot and apologize for the grammar. As not English speaking it is not easy to write such stuff but there are simply too few Jinson ff >.<


End file.
